


Effects of Hot Water

by senseiPusan



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Tub, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Sexual Harassment, gender neutral reader, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: While working for Tony, you run into an awkward situation with Thor in the hot tub. Things escalate.Thor x Gender Neutral Reader*Not Beta Read*





	Effects of Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged by charizard3948 on tumblr to write a one-shot about Thor and reader in a hot tub. Because we were in a hot tub and she likes Thor.

Ever since you can remember, you have been at the bottom of the totem pole. Even more so when you started working at Aqua Wave. The only place that would hire a broke, fresh out of high school, college student with no work experience.  Luckily most of your clients were nice and reasonable people with the exception to the few creeps over the years. But it was finding the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow when you were assigned to Tony Stark.

Being the second youngest of five children, you could say that you were over qualified for this job. Since each one of your siblings was an utter contrast in personalities. Every one of your co-workers tried to warn you of how eccentric and stalky Tony Stark is. They were right. But they didn’t mention that he was also funny as hell and weirdly generous. Like finding your favorite candy bar mixed in with your stuff after each visit.  So, when he offered to hire you on as part of his personal staff you jumped at the offer.  A New York City apartment fully furnished; a generous salary for someone whose only job is to keep the pool and hot clean, and to do maintenance on them; and a Stark ID card that lets you go just about anywhere in the tower.

So, to say you have a lot of free time is a lie. Frankly you have too much free time from only working two days a week. Every now and then you contemplate getting a part time job just to fill the void.  But this has allowed you to bond with each of the Avengers in one way or another…. except Thor. It’s been months and Thor is still a stranger to you. Either he runs off because he has something to do or doesn’t speak a word.  Essentially you have just given up on trying to make a personal connection with him.

Lost in thought as usual about Thor’s absurdness, you don’t notice that someone has entered the room. Hearing a splash, you turn to see who it is.

**_Thor._ **

Naked as the day he was born. In his birthday suit without a care in the world; nude and in front of you.

“Umm...” Mumbling with a flushed face you turn back around. Forgetting your equipment. “Uh, Thor I don’t know if any one told you but uh…you this is considered a public place so you need to put some shorts on.”

“Do not be ashamed Y/N. It is natural and customary to have no clothes when entering a hot spring.”

“I’m not ashamed….I’m surprised.” You keep staring at the wall like it’s the most important thing you have ever seen. Trying to put those images of naked Thor in the back of your brain to save for later. This whole situation has marked you down as scared and horny. The water starts to move and you can tell he’s moving closer.

_OH GOD! THOR’S NUDE AND HE’S GETTING CLOSER!!!!!_

“Then why are you facing the wall?”

“I-uh, cause I am doing my job. I’m cleaning the hot tub.”

“You seem tense.”

“You startled me that’s all.”

Reaching for the spa vacuum handle you try to keep it together. It’s been a long time since someone has made you this flustered and it only increases the awkwardness with the knowledge that there is no one else in the room. Hell, it has been a long time since you have seen anyone naked, well in person anyways.

“What has caused you such joy?”

“Huh?” Looking at him the water reaches just above his waist as he stands a few feet away.

“You are smiling Y/N. I thought that even here, that smiling meant happiness.” Thor sounded slightly confused.

Touching your face. Thor is right, a small smile has appeared. “I didn’t know that I was. I was thinking.” Turning back to the task at hand, you try to forget that he is there.

“About what?” Thor’s voice is low, his breath tickling your ear. Your own breathing halts feeling a rough hand run up and down your back.

“I…uh I’m done for the day. I’ll see you later Thor.” Having no idea exactly what is happening. Running away is the immediate answer. Turning the vacuum off, you toss it outside the hot tub. You are wading to the edge when Thor grips your waist pulling you back in to keep you pressed tightly against his chest. “Thor! What are you doing?”

“Don’t leave. You are better than any fantasy I could ever come up with.” Thor whispers gently scraping you with his beard.

“A-Are you trying to come onto me?” Stuttering, Thor’s odd behaviors are starting to click.

“I don’t know what you mean by coming onto you. You have made me feel emotions that are rare to me. These past weeks I have been thinking of ways to bed you.”

_To bed me? Oh, my lord his phrasing is worse than Steve’s._

Thor gives a squeeze when you don’t respond. You can feel his budding erection pressed tightly against butt. The situation of Thor being able to _physically_ do anything he wants is becoming very real.

“Why didn’t you say something then?” Twisting around you scrutinize him.

“I didn’t know how. It seems unfitting to just ask that in regular conversation.” Thor’s ears turn pink.

The thought of Thor trying to self-consciously not blurt out that he wants to have sex with you mid-conversation is kinda sweet, but creepy yet it turns you on. A dull tingling takes a hold of you as you steer Thor to sit on the edge.

Sinking to your knees, you grip Thor’s erection and give it a few soft tugs. Spotting the head peeking out, you gently pull the foreskin back to expose it. Giving it a lick, Thor groans above you. A hand weaves its way into your hair. Scraping your skull, silently urging you to do more.

Stealing a glance, you look at Thor before licking the underside of his shaft. He looks in awe that this is happening. Dripping some spit onto the head. You spread it around by giving him a few pumps before cementing your hand at his base, rotating it back and forth. Without warning you swallow him as far as you can before slowly pulling off. Only to suck on the head a few moments.

“Y/N.” A long, growl rumbles from Thor.

The feeling of Thor’s muscles twitching makes you want to be a tease and prolong this as far as possible but indubitably Tony would walk in.

Splaying your free hand on his chest in a way to entice him more, your nails softly scrape down his abdomen. You can feel the muscles tighten and his breathing become uneven. Massaging his balls, you continue your ministrations. Creating a suctioning effect, you engulf him at a steady pace to swirl your tongue around him as you pull off. You keep repeating this pattern until the pain appears in your jaw.

“Oh, fuck, oh Y/N, yes!”  He grunts leaning forwards. Thor’s other hand has come to rest on the side of your face, his thumb stroking your cheek in encouragement.

Feeling that Thor is nearing the edge. You change the pace. Removing your hand from his cock you place it around his hip to allow you more access. Giving his balls a squeeze, Thor jerks in surprise before you swallow him all the way to the base.  Holding that position, you try not to gag and choke for air.

Grunting, Thor releases his load and like a slut you swallow it all. Milking his cock until he is completely limp before pulling off to stare at him with a parted mouth, drooling with saliva and heavy breathing.

Thor lifts you up into a soft dominating kiss. Bruising your already swollen lips.

**~Thor, Mr. Stark requests your presence in lab #3. ~** Jarvis with perfect timing breaks the mood.

Thor looks at you with slight disappointment but chuckles at the irony.

“What caused you to finally do something?” Rasping you are confused on why he is laughing.

“Tony gave me advice. That for you a more direct approach would be more beneficial.”  Thor smiles.

“I don’t know what Tony’s been telling you but …”  Biting your lip and taking a step back. Maybe this is too forward of an offer but after what happened. But you know it’s not **that** forward. “If you want to…well continue later. You can stop by my place. Apartment 413 at the Brooklyn Roosevelt.” You give him a sly smile watching him exiting the water.

“Will do.” Thor chuckles eye’s still lust blown.

_I guess the hot water makes us both bolder._

Once the door is shut you sink down into the hot water embarrassed. “Oh my god. Jarvis please tell me that if there is any video and/or audio you can erase it all.”

**~Don’t worry. Y/N, I don’t know what you mean. ~**

Smiling in relief. Jarvis responds in his acting ‘dumb’ tone.


End file.
